winners and losers
by halfasleep42
Summary: Winning really IS everything. Definite Pete bashing.


Most people look at Samantha carter and they see a beautiful woman, a scientist and yeah, in abstract they may see a soldier. For the most part though, they see bright smiles, and a kind heart. I see all these things, and believe me one of those smiles, the one I swear she saves just for me will brighten just about any day. But this ray of sunshine is not at all the woman that I fell in love with. Watching her with Shanahan, I realize this is the only woman he will ever know. I get some small satisfaction out of the fact that he will never get to have the part of her that I see. He may get to take her home at night, but me and the rest of SG1…we get her fire, her passion, and her strength.

The pub is pretty crowded. It's Friday night, the beer is cheap and the wings are all you can eat, perfect place for a team night. If only Daniel hadn't opened his fat mouth and told Sam she should bring Pete along. Damn that boy and his big mouth. Pete is currently regaling us with some cop story that might be extremely interesting to anyone not in our line of work. Lucky for me Danny is doing a fine job humoring him, because Carter looks downright uncomfortable, and I seem entirely too distracted by their interaction and if I'm really honest with myself the way the strap of Carter's baby blue tank is slipping slowly down her shoulder.

Pete seems insecure to me and I can tell Carter is starting to feel crowded with him fawning all over her. And frankly if she doesn't lose her shit the next time he calls her 'babe', I just might. I can tell Danny is trying really hard to make the guy feel welcome, but I just don't have it in me to try. I'm having a hard time putting any real effort into accommodating the guy that has his paws all over the woman I am terrifyingly in love with.

As much as I am trying to be inconspicuous about my ogling, I can tell the second carter feels my eyes on her. She peeks my way in her peripheral, her mouth quirks up the slightest bit at the corner and I can see the confidence returning to her posture. I don't know what that says about her relationship with Pete, but I am more than happy to be the one to restore her confidence. The more I witness them together, the more I realize I really do have the sweeter end of the bargain.

The woman I fell in love with is a warrior. I have seen her take down men twice her size in hand to hand combat. I have seen her angry and righteous and willing to take down anyone standing in her way. I've seen her in mud and blood, without food and water, and all the more powerful because of it. This woman before me now is gorgeous, don't get me wrong, but she is Sam. I fell in love with Sam Carter. I wouldn't take one without the other.

Pete seems to have finished with his story and I can see Sam tiring of the way he can't seem to not touch her for more than ten seconds at a time. I can't watch her squirm any longer. "Hey Carter, you feel like a game?" I can see the relief in her eyes when she turns to face me, and upon closer inspection, mischief too.

"Didn't you swear you'd never play with me again, Sir?" I catch Pete looking between us questioningly, and I really don't have it in me to care when she's looking at me like she is right now.

"Oh come on Carter, maybe it's time for a re-match. Besides, I won't be placing any bets this time. Last time got just a little _too _interesting for me."

Pete just can't let that one go, his hand slides onto her thigh possessively and I can see carter cringe. "Why, babe, what happened last time?" Daniel sniggers to himself at that and excuses himself to get us more beer. Sam looks at me again before answering, eyes sparkling. "Oh, the last time the colonel and I played a game of pool, he lost horribly and then despite Teal'c urging him otherwise he decided we should go double or nothing. Needless to say that didn't end well."

I smirk a little at that. She doesn't need to know that it actually worked out quite well for me in the end. "Hey, so I may have gotten my ass handed to me, I'm willing to admit when I am out smarted, and Carter here has the market cornered on out smarting."

"I don't get it though, what was the bet?" Pete asked, looking suspiciously between the two of us again.

"I had to buy everyone a steak dinner, and do carter's share of the chores on our next mission. Don't think it really worked out TOO badly for me in the end. We all had a nice dinner at O'Malley's, and we didn't even get recognized and kicked out."

This of course only creates more questions from Pete, but Daniel steps in to vaguely explain the story of us getting kicked out of the steak house during the whole armbands fiasco. Daniel must sense that I have put my foot in my mouth, by bringing up something Carter and I do our best not to talk about, _ever_. Carter and I make eye contact, both of us reliving the moments with force shield, and the Zatar'c testing that revealed more than we were ready for. Part of me wonders if I subconsciously brought this up as a jab at her for bringing her new boyfriend around and I can tell she is silently asking the same question.

She must see the guilt I am feeling because she drops her chin to her chest for a moment and comes back up with a wonderfully fake smile for the table. "Umm, yeah, I think I might have to pass on the game though. I should really get home." I wish I could undo the last five minutes, and go back to the joking and teasing. Take back the tightness in her jaw, and the grief in her eyes. I'm so busy floundering for some way to apologize without letting Pete know what I am apologizing for that by the time I open my mouth Carter already has her jacket on and has said her goodbyes to the guys. We share a sad little smile and she's gone. And I am left being stared down by a knowing Jaffa and a perplexed looking archaeologist. Pete it seems was completely oblivious to the entire thing.

Danny, and I finish our beers and Teal'c drives me home before heading to Daniels for the night. I think Teal'c was originally supposed to crash at my place, but I guess he sensed that I would rather wallow alone tonight.

I reek of stale beer and bar when I get home and decide a nice long non-military shower just might help clear my head. The water is hot and the steam is thick, and nothing can push the sad little smile on Carter's face out of my head. She looked….disappointed. In me? Probably. I am disappointed in me. As much as I would love to have her all to myself, all I really want is for her to be happy. If that means a dumb ass cop in her bed, then I had sworn to myself that I would just have to deal with it. Apparently my subconscious had other plans.

After forty minutes in the shower, I am no less frustrated with myself, and as clean as I am going to get. I step out of the shower and throw on my jeans and an undershirt. I take my time settling into the den, getting a fire going and pouring myself a scotch. It's still early, barely 21:30, so I have plenty of time to berate myself before turning in for the evening. I turn on a hockey game but leave the volume off. My team isn't playing and I can't really bring myself to put too much into actually watching.

As much as I am not a fan of Pete, and I don't think he is anywhere near good enough. I never meant to make Sam feel guilty about anything, and I certainly never intended to hurt her. It seems though there was only so much touchy feely new couple crap I could put up with before my subconscious decided it had had enough. Pity too because I had totally just set myself up for a good half hour of a perfect view down carters shirt, and quite possibly her six if I angled myself around the pool table just right.

I am just about to get up for another finger of scotch when there is a loud banging on my door. It's almost 23:00 by this point, so a little late for visitors, but I have a feeling I know who that fist belongs to. Sure enough when I open the door there's carter before me, nostrils flared, and looking for a fight. Before I've registered what's happening her hands are on my chest pushing me back in to the house, her foot slamming the door behind her. Oh she is pissed. I can see the vein throbbing in her forehead. The vein I have seen maybe a handful of times in all the years we've known each other.

"How dare you?" She's still pushing me backwards. Stopping only when my back has hit the wall of my entry way. "You are the one who keeps telling me I need a life, so I went and got one. Do I not deserve a chance to be happy? Am I supposed to just wait around forever in the hopes that something magically changes?" Her breath is hot on my neck and despite trying very hard to keep myself in check; my body is enjoying this closeness WAY too much.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to say that. You do deserve to be happy, but him? Really? You deserve so much better than a lost puppy." It seems I am just destined to piss her off tonight, because that blatantly didn't help my situation any.

"You have got to be kidding me. You think you get to have a say in who I'm screwing. Little beyond your prevue as my commanding officer, don't you think?" Her face is inches from mine, and despite my best efforts I can feel the rage building in me now, which is exactly what she's aiming for. Before I even make the conscious decision to do so, I flip us around so it's her pinned to the wall and me pressing her there. It's too late that I realize she can feel exactly what this argument is doing to me, what SHE is doing to me. At this point though I am in so deep I may as well finish this. I can tell the second she feels me, rock hard and pressed against her belly, because she sucks in a gasp that sounds suspiciously like a moan and unconsciously tilts into me.

"Is that who is having this discussion here, Commanding officer and 2IC? Because I think we passed that line the second you knocked on my door looking for a fight." I can smell her I am so close. That smell that's somewhere between sand and jasmine, and all Carter. "And what happened to Pete, I thought he'd be mauling you by now?" okay, now I am just asking for it, but we are so passed ending this amicably that we might as well get it all out.

She struggles to get her arms free and as she's doing so she pushes her soft breasts up and into my chest, and I lose all semblance of rational thought. I growl and nudge her legs apart with my knee, and she whimpers in response, a sexy little sound that is not meant to deter me. All of a sudden the fight goes out of her and she refuses to break eye contact. "It's my own stupid fault for bringing him. Having you two in the same room was a terrible idea, because he could never measure up. And you had to be all charming and wearing my favorite jeans and giving me that, that look that you give me when you think I'm not looking…"

"I'm sorry can we go back to how you have a favorite pair of jeans?" she may have stopped fighting me, but her chest is heaving and her breaths are short. She's just as turned on as I am. Her hard nipples are dragging across my chest every time she moves. She develops a pretty little blush at my question and tries to avoid my gaze. "I think we broke the lock Carter, and possibly kicked the door in." It takes her a second to wrap her brain around that.

"Are we ok with that?" She asks, just as I asked her all those years ago when we tried to lock our feelings in that isolation room. At this point I can't take any more, and my lips are crashing into hers, pinning her tighter against the wall, one hand slipping into her hair, the other grabbing onto a hip. There's not even any hesitation on her part, her hands are in my hair, and her tongue is fighting mine for dominance. It doesn't take long before my hands are sliding down behind her thighs to yank her up so her legs are around my waist. As much as I would love to fuck her right here and now, if we are crossing this line, I want her bare ass naked on my sheets.

Without pulling away I start the journey to my bedroom. She tears her mouth away only to attack my jaw line with her teeth, dragging them across my stubble, causing my steps to falter as I pass the thresh hold into my bedroom. I stop at the edge of my bed and let her slide down slowly, landing on her knees on the mattress 'edge. As much as I would love to take my time here, I don't think either of us is capable right now. Before we go further though, there is one thing I have to know. "You had better be sure carter, because if we do this, I want to be able to keep doing it for a very, very long time."

"mmhmmm. Yes sir. I broke up with Pete when we left the bar tonight, and the rest we will figure out. I somehow think you may turn me off puppy for good." At this she sinks her teeth into my ear lobe, vying for dominance once again. Her hands slide under my undershirt, her nails scraping along my back and I have to shove her hands back so I pull her pretty little blue tank top up over her head, leaving her in an equally pretty blue bra that I can't help but think was not meant for me. This thought causes jealousy to flare inside me, that HE had his hands where mine are now, had kissed everywhere I've kissed and I feel an overwhelming desire to make damn sure she forgets all about what that felt like.

I shove her roughly back on the bed, unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them down her hips, revealing _pretty_ blue matching panties. A growl excapes me, and I get a feral grin in response. "Off, now." I reach for her bra, and she reaches for her panties and before I have time to blink there's a bare ass naked Carter in my bed. "Christ." She's perfect.

In my moment of distraction Carter takes the opportunity to take control, flipping me onto my back, immediately pushing my shirt up and over my head, leaving my arms tangled. We both know I could untangle myself and flip her back over, but with a naked carter above me, skin pink with lust and panting, and just so fucking HOT, why would I possibly want to? Her hair's a mess from my hands running through it and her eyes are sparkling with mischief. This here is the woman I fell in love with, passionate and vibrant and confident. As much as I may live to regret it the words slip past my lips without my permission.

"Were you this rough with the puppy?" As stupid as I am for saying it at all I really can't manage to choke his name out. Not in my bed with her naked straddling me almost fully clothed.

She leans forward so her nipples are pressed tight into my chest, her mouth breathing hot air right into my ear. "Believe me when I say that you had nothing to worry about. And I'm pretty sure he couldn't take it." Before I can respond she's stripping me naked, kissing sloppy wet kisses down my abdomen and around onto my hip, she pushes my pants and boxers down the rest of the way with her foot and I manage to get them off my feet myself.

I realize what she's about to do a second too late and her mouth is already sliding down on the head of my cock. "Fuck Carter." Is all I can manage and I can feel her laugh vibrate all the way down to my toes. I let her have her fun for a couple of minutes before I can't take any more. In no time I have her flipped back over, her thighs hiked up high on my waist, my undershirt across the room somewhere.

Our eyes connect and we both pause. I take a moment to contemplate all the ways I had thought this would play out, and all of them a lot less aggressive than I've, no then WE'VE been. I am about to open my mouth to say as much when an evil glint appears in Carters eyes. And then as if she's been in my head all along, she rubs her entire body against mine and catches my jaw with her teeth. "Soft later."

I don't need to be told twice and frankly I think I was probably kidding myself into thinking I could possibly do anything less than take her right now. She grinds up at me again and a primal growl escapes me. Before I consciously think it her hands are pinned beneath one of mine and I am slamming home in one smooth hard thrust. She lets out a moan that sounds almost like a squeak, and it's the most feminine noise I've ever heard pass those lips.

I pound into her a couple more times, slowly but there is definitely no gentleness in my movements. She could easily free her hands. I've seen Carter fight and there is no doubt in my mind that if she were uncomfortable, I would be uncomfortable, which means that she wants this. She wants me to possess her, to take her. And that thought is so unbelievably hot. I use my free hand to hike one of her legs above my shoulder and lean into her, the new position causing us both to let out a long groan.

This position puts my mouth almost even with her breasts. I lave a nipple a few times on the in stroke and then shift my mouth to the side, biting down hard into the soft flesh of her breast, marking her as mine. The groan she lets out is definitely more pleasure than pain, and I find myself wondering how much of this woman exactly is the leather clad, motorcycling, space race junky that she hides in a lock box somewhere deeps down, allowing small glimpses to escape from time to time. I totally want to spend the rest of my life finding out. I can feel her getting closer to the edge, and I shift to the other breast, marking it as well.

Her hands start to struggle under mine and I let her go, her hands moving immediately to my shoulder blades. Nails cutting down my spine and digging into my ass, helping me to slam into her harder and faster until we both slip out of rhythm and shatter into a million pieces, her teeth sinking into my collar bone. I give her one more long hard thrust, dragging it out for the both of us and then roll onto my side, keeping her with me. I have one hand tangled in her hair, the other gripping her ass possessively. She leans forward and kisses me deeply, and I realize this woman could very well be the death of me, because at my age there is no way I should be ready for another round this quickly.

"You know I kinda feel like we just dealt with some unfinished business." She says grinning like a Cheshire cat. "If you hadn't been so logical and well behaved during the whole touched incident I imagine this is exactly how it would have gone."

"Carter….did you just call me a cave man?" I can't decide whether I'm offended or not.

"I think maybe I did…though I'm pretty positive it wasn't actually a complaint. Making you lose control is pretty hot. And you were Special Forces; I take it as quite an ego boost for you to lose control because of me." At her words I really am starting to harden inside her again, and god help me I feel her squeezing me with her internal muscles, helping me along. "Evil Carter"

The next morning is less awkward then I ever expected. I wake up, later than normal I might add and don't even have time to panic at the fact that I'm alone. I smell coffee and hear bare feet padding towards me. Carter appears in the bedroom doorway, hair a wild mess and wearing my undershirt and her panties.

There is no weirdness, no unsure look on her face. She just walks up, leans in, kisses me on the lips and hands me a coffee, setting hers on the nightstand and crawling into my lap. I take a sip of my coffee and set it on the night stand beside hers. I thread my hand into her hair and kiss her gently, a complete contrast to last night's activities. "In case I wasn't clear last night, I love you Carter. And that bridge we crossed last night to get here….I lit it on fire behind me. I have no intention of ever going back."

For a second I think she might cry. Her eyes are a startling blue, and shimmering. But then they light up again. "Hmm, I may have added some kerosene to that fire. And I think your growling 'mine' in my ear a few times during our third or fourth round last night may have given me the impression you're not going anywhere."

"I said that did I? That was pretty presumptuous of me don't you think?" I press a kiss just under her ear, rubbing my stubble alongside her jaw.

"I think it was just what I was hoping for. And if you tell anyone I said that I will damage you in ways that will be quite disappointing for both of us. "At this she reaches forward and traces her finger along my bruised collar bone. "Besides you weren't the only one staking claims last night."

Oh I am sooooo dead….but I will die a VERY, very happy man.


End file.
